ANOTHER CHANCE
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UPD4::An angel grants kaoru the possibility to go ten days into the pass to undo the people who made Kenshin scars. Can she when Battousai is not the nicest of friends to mingle with...? BXK
1. Another chance 1

**__**

Another Chance…

Archangel and Female hitokiri Battousai

R Angst, violence, romance, lemon {Greek, Christian and Japanese culture in one}

Syn: an angel grants kaoru the possibility to go ten days into the pass to undo the people who made Kenshin scars. Can she do it without going crazy from the sadness and hurt in her heart?

~*~

Kaoru looked up at the moon…

__

Life really makes no sense…

Kaoru was depressed and in a state of bitterness.

She bits her lips feeling her tears coming on. She tormented herself with the reason for Kenshin's restraint towards her... it was Tomoe, sister of his last opponent, Enishi. Enishi Yukishiro was a vengeful man… as a child he witnessed the murder of his beloved sister and vowed to revenge her death. He trained long and hard and finally got his chance when he took Kaoru away from Kenshin, causing the man once known as Battousai to fight. 

In a world of grief and suffering, would anything good ever come out from her pain and misery. All these years when she had accepted Kenshin into her heart, she was forced to believe, she couldn't have him…and never would…

Those dreams were long gone like lost memories in the wind. She choked a sob feeling exceptionally cold…

__

You can never be half the woman, Tomoe-san was to him…

Was life so unfair, that every time you fell in love with someone you'd have to know the winter that came with them? Was it that her hopes were mere sand on a beach, only to be crumpled by other's people footsteps?

__

I loved him all those years…

Only to know… 

She closes her eyes, bows her head and places her hands interlaced over her heart…

__

Only to know… he didn't love me. He restrained himself, so many years, because of her, the perfect Japanese woman…Tomoe Yukishiro…

The burden she placed his heart after her death, made him block the doors to my love all these years. And when I did look into his eyes and saw the prettiest shades of violet, I swallowed, knowing that he did love me, when all along, I fooled myself. Was I wrong to? Yes…

To take away it all, would make me much happier. If he only knew how sick and madly in love I am with him… if he only knew….but he'd never know. No, because he doesn't want to accept love again, ever again. So he shut me down all these years… to preserve her memory alive…

Kaoru fell on her knees crying like never before. He never loved her. It stung her, like never before. Clutching a hand in her hair, she bawled. Her cries ripped the night's dead silence, making those who heard, hurt…and wonder…

Kaoru got up, not wanting to face Kenshin ever again. The longing to die consummated her thoughts and primal reasons of the very existence to live. She would die, to lose his memory. Yeh, that would solve her problem, yet within her, a small voice murmured it wasn't going to solve anything. She began running, whilst thoughts of death and of Kenshin raced through the floor of her mind. Tears began to form but she quickly wiped them away. She was in no situation to have a breakdown, yet it was inevitable. She ran past the houses on the empty deserted road. Thieves, she could see pillaging the villagers of Tokyo. She did not care. She wasn't even aware of what was happening around her, only what seemed to be a great warfare in her mind, and in her heart more so. Running and running, for hours she went, just running. No destination in her mind… she ran. Suddenly she fell. She was out of breath and needed to rest. She picked her ragged self up off the roadside and into the nearest shelter, a Shinto shrine. Feeling that she needed god now, she walked in. She pushed the large doors, seeing light seeping from inside. 

Kaoru entered. Slowly, she walked with tears to the statue. Her eyes blurred every time she came closer. The gods not once helped her, but she was hoping they could now. They took everything she loved, her mother, her father, her students, …Kenshin. What more could they want from her, her soul? Falling on her knees she looked at the statue just feeling her hate bubbling. She thought of all the wonderful times that she had had with Kenshin, yet this did not seem to be enough to bring her happiness. Her sadness was beyond any that was ever experienced before. Her tears fell upon the ground and began to sink through the spaces in the floor. She was angered by Tomoe's effect on Kenshin, yet without Tomoe's intervention, there would still be an assassin, Battousai. Kaoru screamed, "Why!!!…Why me!?!" she asked in a quarrelsome manner. She began questioning herself. Even though she had not noticed, these questions were making her even bitterer. 

"You never helped me!" she started in a low voice…speaking to the statue

"Never… why? WHY CAN'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR ME?" she bawled at the statue….

"HUH? YOU ONLY WANTED TO HURT ME ALL THESE YEARS, WELL HERE, HERE I AM IN YOUR PRESCENCE, WHY DON'T YOU? HUH…huh (crying) why …d-don't you?" she cried…

All she wanted to do was cry… "oh kami! Why?" she whispered…

Nothing ever happened like those countless times…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~IN PURGATORY~

"Angel Celeste, we have been watching your record, and there's been a consecutive amount of failures you attributed for. You are of the royal clan, it's expected that you do the best and be the best for this committee, but with a track record such as this, it's becoming clear what has to be done. You have 1 more chance to prove to the clan, that you are worthy of keeping the status in the group. If you fail, you will be sent down into the lower heavens and live a life of mediocrity, and you know your mother was one who would not accept that. Go down there and you will see for yourself," they paused. "You may try cleaning this wound on this woman. We beseech you. This is a very sensitive task. Remember the rules, if not things may be done wildly, and it may affect the rest of the world and cause serious dilemmas." one of the fates spoke, "you have once chance, be gone!" she spoke…

Celeste descended from the heavens feeling weary. Her life wasn't as smooth as angels would think. I mean being an angel was tough, and she had to admit she tried real hard, but she always managed to screw up and cause trouble. So now, she had to re-write history and be the very best in order to preserve her status and mother's name.

There she turned invisible and walked through the walls of the shrine. She sat down and began to listen to Kaoru's squabbles and questions.

The angel was amazed. She had never seen such pain and suffering in such a young beautiful woman. She needed to set things right. She began to study Kaoru's life, through her soul. She marveled at her as she watched into her soul. She then made a check on her past, her present and her future to see what was in store for her. She was shocked… Kaoru had no future! The angel then looked into her heart where she saw Kaoru's cause for suffering. Such a sad one. Holding her breath, she appeared in the form of a mere mortal- a woman. 

Oh god! 'I just wanted to live happy… but now, I'm not sure if I can, knowing the meaning of those scars! I know what they mean, and the burden behind just wearing it.' 

Where was her light at the end of this dark tunnel? She didn't know. "I wish--god, that---(cries) I could undo---those scars…everything" she closed her eyes, crying in the pitch on darkness…

The angel heard this and saw her chance to play a part in Kaoru's reformation. But first she needed to check Kaoru out, after all she was very sensitive…

"Why are you crying miss?" the woman asked. Her voice like a cold sprinkle of water in the tension of the room.

"Who…who are you?" the weeping maiden asked, "I didn't notice you come in," she continued. "It does not matter who I am," said the angel in disguise, "what matters is what you are going to become if you don't stop sulking and do something about your problem." Kaoru was in shock. "What do you know about my problem?" Kaoru asked, "It's not like you can help me solve it!" "Oh…but you see, I can!" replied the old lady. 

Kaoru never answered, who was she to intervene. The woman came closer, watching how pretty the young girl was. Such a pretty face didn't deserve to be marred and ruined with tears and puffs of red. 

"Why don't you speak to me?" she asked

Kaoru never spoke…

"Are you crying because…" she paused and walked to the Shinto Statue… "because of Tomoe and Kenshin?" she asked…

Kaoru gasped. Suddenly, there was a light filtering through the roof of the shrine. The light beam fell upon the old lady as her disguise was exposed and her true form shown. Kaoru was in even more shock now than she was in before. It was still night yet there was a beam of light. Kaoru looked across the room to see the angelic wings spread from the back of the old lady, who was also getting younger. "I'm an angel…" said the visitor, "my name is Celeste,".

Kaoru began to laugh. She had never seen an angel before and was not impressed by her presence. Then she began to cry once more

"Why do you cry Kamiya-san?" she asked. 

Kaoru bits her lips feeling her world fading beneath her…

"Is it that you chose to torture yourself by the mere fact he loved before you…" she paused… "or…are afraid he had chosen her... all these years, over you? Hmm?" she asked

Kaoru in shock swallows the truth. 

Kaoru seems stunned, but now, the angel thinks she's gone mad…

"Do you love him?" the angel bowed at the idol in holy admiration

Kaoru wasn't sure…

"Do you love him, or are you focusing on the scars legacy?" the angel asked

Kaoru wasn't answering…

The angel sighed, seeing she wasn't getting through to the disturbed girl. The angel bit the inside of her mouth, while twisting her fingers in one another. Hmm, she wondered if she could bend the rules…just a little…

"Are you jealous of Tomoe-san?" the angel asked

Kaoru glared at the angel, "should I answer that?"

"Why should you be jealous of her? she's dead, and you never saw her... is it, that you are eating yourself alive with the mere illusions you project in your mind of the perfect Japanese woman for the awesome hitokiri Battousai?" the angel paused, "is it that you chose to kill yourself in sadness from somebody you don't even know…?"

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru shouted, "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The angel saw she was going too far

"You said you wished you could undo his scars…" she spoke, "do you want to?"

"No!" her voice was a mere whisper in the sadness of her heart…

"WHAT?" the angel was confused

Kaoru didn't know what she wanted anymore

"But, if you could, just, lets say, in ten days, undo his scars, would you?" the angel inquired

Kaoru didn't know where the hell the angel was coming from

"If you could, would you--- you know, undo his scars?" she asked softer

Kaoru nodded no...

"WHAT? I don't understand you Kaoru! You're willing to die in sadness (she paused) you're

not even willing to give this a turn of life a chance. You're completely selfish in not seeing the good...

why?? why won't you stop and try understanding me?" the angel paused "Here you have 1 chance... a chance of a lifetime to undo everything, Tomoe, the scars, Kiyosato, Kenshin being so isolated... you have 1 chance to be there when he was of need the most and here you are throwing it away for your selfish reasons" the angel was angry…

"How could you say such things, I loved him all my life, and now I know, he doesn't love me…" Kaoru whispered "one DAMN BIT." she paused to cry…

(CRYING

"HE LOVED HER... ALL OF HER, THOSE YEARS" Kaoru screamed 

The angels sighs and drops on her knees, holding Kaoru's face she tells Kaoru she's going to die. Kaoru's not surprise to know that…. 

Celeste looked at her most pitifully and said, "Ok… that's enough crying for you lil' lady…It's time for me to show you what I'm about!" She picked off Kaoru off the floor and her angelic wings enclosed them both. "This is your future!" said Celeste, "This is what will happen if you don't fix your problem now." Kaoru looked into the distance. There was a grave and she looked closely at the name engraved on it. "KAMIYA KAORU…" read the gravestone. "So what!" Kaoru answered, "I want to die anyway so it really doesn't matter to me!" Celeste again enclosed Kaoru in her wings of pure white. Seconds later, they reappeared in the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru looked around. Kenshin was asleep still and nothing there was any different than when she had left it earlier that night.

Pain swept through her body…she cried

"Enough, you're really tempering, I'm sending you back into the past for 10 days to undo everything, do it right, on the tenth day, if you passed the test of no scars, you will be rewarded generously...!'' the angel paused… "if you fail and allow him to wear the scars of Tomoe and Kiyosato , two epic lovers…then you shall die. The way you would, in the future, but quite different. You see, if you fail he will destroy you"

The angel snapped her arms in the air making a vortex of light suck Kaoru in…

"Let the force be with you!" ^_^

The next thing Kaoru knows, she's running in this alley, it's nighttime, damp and poorly lit . She stops and looks around in shock and then stops to the scent of blood…

Kaoru holds her mouth at the dead people on the floor. Then in a blink of an eye she hears noises. She slowly peeks from the darkness. There she sees two men fighting, one she realizes, whom looks alot like Kenshin only he seem~~~ YOUNGER???

Then it clicks in her. This wasn't a dream anymore this was all real, all so very real. She then realizes that this young man on the side seem very skilled. His stance was powerful and proportional to the boy…

'Boy?' 

Wait a minute, that young boy, was...

was...

Kenshin slashes the man across the chest, the man tumbles down. The boy hovers over ready to strike. When he's about to shove his sword down the young man's throat, she whispers, "hitokiri Battousai"

"Himura Kenshin!" her voice was gentle and very small

Battousai after hearing his full battle name and name looks up at the girl who witnessed him killed all these men. How could she have known his name, no one else except the Ishinshin and sensei Hiko Serjirou knew his name. This could only be resolved by one way. To kill her. Kaoru gets the impression she said too much, she covers her mouth and sees his eyes burn wild amber. 

Kaoru began to run away, back into the dark. 

The assassin trailed closely behind her into the darkness. 

"You can run…but you can't hide!" he voiced

He was angered. Kaoru ran into a dojo that was nearby and took a bokken from the wall. She hid behind the doors of the dojo and stooped down, hoping that she would not be seen. Battousai walked in and stood at the center of the dojo. He listened carefully and could hear Kaoru's pounding heart behind the door. He pulled out his sword and slashed the door into 3 pieces, which fell back, revealing Kaoru. Kaoru quickly picked herself up, armed with the bokken. She did the succession technique, which causes a stir of interest in the assassin. Battousai quirks a brow. He was very impressed yet very pissed

'Damn Konichi!'

He showed no emotion as he leapt into his attack stance and flew toward the maiden, sword forth!

Her eyes they awaited his sword with a defiant shade of teary blue…

'Oh kami-sama, help me!' she swallows hard 

[_To Be Continued_]

[_Author's Notes By Archangel_] : Well….first of all, thanks for reading this CO-AUTHORED story. FHB and I are looking forward to continuing this story very soon… very, very soon. Any comments, ideas or suggestions are welcomed and can be forwarded to either FHB or me [Archangel]. This story's plot is really, really great and we have to thank FHB, for it was her idea.

[_Authoress Notes By Female Hitokiri Battousai]_ : Well, I'd like to say it's real cool to be working with Archangel. He's such a good writer not to mention artist. I hope he knows. And hope u guys liked it. ^_^

Konichi- a female ninja…

****

Please REVIEW


	2. Another chance 2

**_Another Chance…_**

**Archangel and Female hitokiri Battousai**

R Angst, violence, romance, lemon {Greek, Christian and Japanese culture in one}

Syn: an angel grants kaoru the possibility to go ten days into the pass to undo the people who made Kenshin scars. Can she do it without going crazy from the sadness and hurt in her heart?

Previously:

_He showed no emotion as he leapt into his attack stance and flew toward the maiden, sword forth!_

_Her eyes they awaited his sword with a defiant shade of teary blue…_

_'Oh kami-sama, help me!' she swallows hard_

Yet through it all, there was something this assassin could see, very much taste. Her tears breathe a sin she wish to hide and conceal in the vastness of her heart, something far too foreign for him to understand.

All she could do was watch on, as the death she most certainly awaited rose on red wings of the devil to aim at her heart. But then, she tasted her tears, and she knew, as the wand she painted all her life to live, she no longer had to live the lies, he would take her pains away, and she waited for him, most definitely. Propping her legs that somehow were shaken in fear, she tilted her head back and revealed her neck and eyes that shone sacrifice and good nature. Then before his very eyes, his focus was sent into a kaleidoscope of disruption, and things that were supposed to be forgotten were raised.

_'Live…for me Shinta…live for me' Akami whispered sadly as her tears fell and her hair was pull back revealing her slender throat that time itself paused on to allow the shape of metal to protrude her perfect-crafted throat. The heavens and the Earth scream, and the sacrifice of love for the innocent, was suddenly not understood, but tasted._

Then why could he feel, feel the agony and the most certain innocence in this woman, which was as silver as a jewel in the hands of ebony? There was a tread that connected somehow this woman to Akami, it worried him and in the middle of his attack to the young woman, he closed of his blow! She dropped to her knees… her whole soul was awaiting that one blow to the eternal revert blackness.

Battousai turned his back, 'Akami…why has your reverie come back after so long in the face of this woman? What do you try to tell me?'. Drawing a light breath, he closed his eyes and tried to think the reasons, but then as countless times as he tried to think, nothing showed, all he ever did see was black, a pity really.

"Y-you…didn't k-kill me?" she whispered in the hollow of the darkness.

Battousai had never heard such a gentle-feminine whisper in such a long time. She really sounded so much like Akami. Turning around just so slowly, he peered at the small bundle that look downtrodden in burden and misery. Her head was bow in defeat, perhaps it was mild shock, but her words, they were still too crisp as the frost on leaves.

"Do you want me to?" his voice was anew, a wash of cold water on her face. Such devoid and prosaic sounding. No energy or electrical flicker of emotion flowed. Such a boy—man, boy, shouldn't have been left to the hands of blood.

"…Haahhaha! Why not?" she laughed…her words slowly broke to tears. Battousai's first thought was, was she mad? But then she hoisted her head, and he saw her fears unveil on swift wings. Burning and screaming in tunes he understood far too well. Then in the supple silence of the stare they grew, he saw the voice her innocence sang in her blue eyes. They were so broken, but it lived and sang most melodically. But many things contradicted the very stare her shared with her, 'if she is not a konichi, then ---how does she know my…name?'

It was preposterous really! I mean, no one knew his name, except the Ishin Shishi and master Hiko Serjiou. Yet he had to come to terms, neither Kogoro Katsura or Serjirou Hiko were lame men, they could both hold their tongue and hence, their sword, so she couldn't be a konichi. Rallying that one out, he allowed the suspicions to fill him.

'If you façade woman, you façade well!' was his only rebuking thought…

Sheathing his katana, he with coldness painted on his face, went forward and lifted her to her feet by the mere kimono she wore.

"Who are you peon?" he barked

"Your mistakes…" was her only reply…as tears fell from her face. Kaoru was having such a hard time dealing with Kenshin's younger side, he was more aggressive and in her book witty.

Slamming her against the wall, she groaned out in pain. She gritted her teeth not liking how he treated her.

"Now…" he paused showing a lecherous shade of devouring amber, "tell me who you are…?" he whispered dangerously low, his words dripping lethalness mixed with a fine wine of intimidation.

"W-What, if I don't tell you?" she gritted her teeth, her voice challenging and testing some volumes to his.

Battousai was amazed, not a man or woman dare show him this little respect. He logo it then, she was mad. There was no other way she could have been sane or even mental to dare his hue of voice. The character he embossed was like fire in the darkness of nigh. But she was by all treads of sanity, lost to this sight. A shame she had to die now…so bitterly…

"If you don't tell me…woman…I shall have your neck?" he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at her neck. She was so close to his face, she could feel his breath against her sweaty skin.

"The Bakumastu doesn't knight a man Battousai for just joke-and-tell you know; for such a big a name, mustn't be wasted to the sands of youth by an amateur who can't even kill when he sees a predator. Go ahead, slit my throat, stab my heart and drink my blood, but let it be known, it solves nothing…when you spilt the blood of an innocent. You are no man if you kill when you don't even have to…" she challenged him…

She could see his facial expression fueling in wrathfully. 

"Fool" he slapped her across the face. Her raven hair followed the direction of her face. Her hair covered her face, but her eyes so much…

"Why do you hurt me Kenshin…in a way…I say the worse part of you is me…?" she whispered sadly…

Battousai quirked a brow.

Pushing her back onto the floor, he pulled her hair back and looked into her eyes. Those trembling lips redder than the blood he spilt on her cheeks teased him. Her sapphire eyes perfect by all chemistry and math sparkled the most heavenly silver that shone so much innocence and fear…and sadness. Touching her cheek, she felt how callused his hands had been even if he was young. Gently he caressed her cheek tracing a line of blood over her cheeks, two lines of transparent tears ran down her cheeks settling as a perfect spear at the bottom of her chin. She took a sharp gasp of air when she felt the pain hurt more within her. He slowly trailed into the direction of her lips. Stubborn they seem as they sauntered a wicked flavor of red with some dashes of melancholy pink. Touching her lips, he saw how she swallowed hard and parted her lips… 

Cocking his head to the side, he watched as the tears raced across her face, the pain molded and etched most distinctively.

"I'll ask you again woman…" he spoke lowly, rubbing her lips watching how captivating her eyes were. The way they sparkled and somehow coordinated with the way she cried amazed him. Such a beauty paused the clock in his head and painted an illusion, which was once gray to colour. Imagine all this occurred in just a few minutes.

"Who are you?" he whispered soundlessly. His breathing tickling the dampness on her cheek.

"I—I am---I am…" she didn't say anything as cries seem to break her words.

"You are?" he pulled her hair harder and looked into her eyes.

She cried…that was all time could grant her to do…

He let her hair go and she lied against the floor, just crying.

"A waste of time" he whispered to himself…

"But your waste of time" she answered back…

"Who do feel you are?" he asked pointing his blade on her lips…

"I am…Kamiya---Kaoru…" she whispered.

He removed the blade and sheathed it yet another time. Pulling her up by the collar, he looked at her in the eyes, "how do you know my name?" he asked her…watching how she sniffed.

"Lets just say…if I told you…you'd never believe me" she smirked seeing him snarl.

"Spiffy aren't we?" he voiced in her face.

"Not as much as you…Mr. Ruthless" she added, her stubbornness showing unconsciously.

He arched a quizzical brow at her. "If you like your neck woman, I advise you watch those sassy statements. Much of your life depends on the hot statements from your mouth," he boldly added.

She swallowed the lump and looked away.

He began walking out the dojo, his footsteps were deep but she didn't pause to contemplate how her Kenshin from the future resembled this Hitokiri so much. She turned her head and weaved her hands in a knot over her heart.

'The angel thought…I had purpose…she should have known…' a single tear falls, 'I had none'

"Come" he called coldly toward her.

She didn't move. His strides stop when he didn't hear her footsteps. Growling ever so lightly, he quickly walked to her and pulled her by the collar out the dojo.

"How dare you treat me like this?" she finally barked out.

"Shut up!"

"What? I'll have you know I'm a lady and you better treat me with some dignity" she snapped out his grasp. She realized he didn't pay much attention to her, odd really since he was like two minutes ago all over her! He was more like giving a quizzical watch of their environment. As if he were sensing something approaching.

"What are you doing?" she asked…

"Shh!" he hushed her. Turning to her in one quick moment he said curtly, "hide"

Running into the closest bushes, she whispered, "What are we hiding from?"

He didn't respond. All he ever did do was just look out with daring ambers. For some odd reason Kaoru hadn't manage to stop and take time to appreciate his young docile features---maybe docile was wrong, but they certainly were fresh and in check.

Her eyes roved over his bloody red hair, the way it looked was like flames from a burning phoenix. Trailing from the tips of his tendrils she fashioned to his amber eyes, the indirect elliptical cat eyes shone a lava-filled volcanic eruption that spoke a burden far too insurmountable for the age of his youth. She trailed lower marveling at how his profile was simply beautiful, both feminine and masculine cut. Nothing was too much or draped too little, everything complemented and accented him to the best of their potentials. Then her bold-blues settled over his lips, they were seamed in a line as if he were waiting. She realized something, his cheek…there was no scar…

_To undo the scars, to undo Tomoe, Kiyosato…everything… (Angel said this)_

'Kiyo-sato…he must have been the first person to give Kenshin the first scar…'

{Past-original flashback: {Cuts Kenshin on the face} _They fought until the man was left on the floor bleeding, 'Please—stop—my T-Tom-oe…T-omoe…' the bleeding man begged as he looked forth on the image of a beauty which struck heaven itself. 'You were a worthy bodyguard…now you must die' voice the Battousai as he struck his blade into the man's throat…_}

"You know…it's not polite to stare…" he pointed off.

A deep blush bloomed on her face, "Oh…I'm sorry…" she whispered turning her face from his.

"I really didn't mean to…" she was shut off when he raised a hand in the air to halt her speech.

"Warlord Saito don't you find it's strange we haven't gotten back any news from the Shinsen shinobi's in Yamaguchi?" asked a young boy with brown hair and distinctive brown eyes with a child like face known as Okita.

"They could rot in hell Okita, as far as we're concern they were never Shinsen…" spoke a cold natured man who was much taller in height but wore the same logo-material of green and white with triangles about the material. They both for some apparent reason was walking about at night…perhaps back from a meeting.

Kaoru studied the men, but then she felt something tugging at the edge of her kimono. She thought it was Battousai so she slapped his hand. He turned to her and gave an expression that was equal to hers.

"Nani?" he asked angrily…

"Hentai! Don't push your hand up my kimono" she voiced…

He gave an expression which seem to be saying 'what the hell?'

He shook his head and kept looking on at the two. Kaoru fumed. Looking at the floor, she turned white. There in the light of the moon, was a pair of angry eyes in a face of mud-brown fur, long whiskers and sharp white-gleaming teeth that hissed at her.

Kaoru touched Battousai's shoulder but he didn't pay any attention to her, instead he eavesdrop the very important conversation both Shinsen spoke about.

"K-kenshin…" she sounded terrified…

"Hush"

She swore she was going to faint when the animal's tail touched her. 'Why didn't he kill me kami?'

"Kenshin…" she called another time

"What?" he asked angrily in a whisper tone…

She pointed to the floor where the rat had been until it raced under her kimono, she was about to scream when he placed a hand over her mouth to restrain her from screaming. She cried against his hands wishing she could die about now. Yet she was too strong, she pushed out his grasp and made her way into the clear. Both Saito and Okita drew blades as a reflex action and looked at the small woman who wore an innocent pair of blues.

"You…" called Saito sternly…

"Me?" she looked around and pointed at herself.

"Yes you…what are you doing out here?" asked the man most curiously…

"Um…strolling. Well gotta go, bye…" she bade and quickly made her way out of harms way, but the Shinsen never rally to let fresh blood walk so idly past them especially when she could very well be eavesdropping their conversation.

"Uh uh uh! Don't be trying that" Saito exclaimed…

Kaoru with fear in her eyes begged for a God to show in any possible means, and he did.

"Don't" came a cold voice…

The light of the moon slowly settled on this unknown character voicing his ego as the almighty

"Hitokiri Battousai, what a pleasant surprise…" spoke Saito in a sardonic voice. His eyes speaking a dripping fluid of venom.

Kaoru ran behind Kenshin where he awaited Saito and Okita.

"Is she your little whore?" asked Saito in mock…

"What…did he just say?" Kaoru felt like biting that man's head off.

"Perhaps…but I believe the battle is amongst us, not her" he deciphered…

"Growing soft are we Battousai? Being a ladies gentleman are we, what next are we to expect from you, a woman perhaps, with all that hair and pretty girl features you could pass as a good whore" Okita lashed

Battousai never struck, he just stood and awaited the first move…

"I can sense you came here to fight…" Okita ushered, "well then, lets fight…shall we?"

"You Shinsen speak too much"

"Humph! Lets do this thing"

Battousai held his famous position, his right hand lingering over the sheath to the left of his side, and his left foot protruding towards the enemy. Awaiting Okita's first mistake, Battousai held his ground. He was more of a thinker than a fighter, even though his fighting skill was far greater than his thinking ability. He knew what to expect and how to react and this knowledge gave him a great advantage over his enemy. He watched as Okita stared at him, with a fictitious smile on his face. He knew at once that it was just his front. Deep within the young boy's heart laid a deadly secret and only Saitou knew what this secret was.

Okita flew forward, a sword in both hands, towards the impatient Battousai, who pushed forward as well, revealing his katana from its protective sheath and slicing horizontally at his enemy. Okita saw the blade coming forward and in a swift moment, he jumped back to dodge the blow! Battousai pushed forward even more and sliced again but this time in a vertical direction. Again, Okita dodged his attack. Battousai got irritated and pulled out his other katana and sliced, this time with a X-Strike, causing Okita's shirt to be sliced into four pieces…missing his neck by an inch. Scars began to form on his chest and the X was imprinted there. He watched down at his newly-obtained injury and then watched back at Battousai, his eyes filled with revenge.

Okita, filled with rage, leapt forward, his sword in hand. As he approached Battousai, he began to cough and stumbled on the ground, right below the feet of the 'man-slayer'. Saitou watched cautiously at Okita, waiting for his reaction to his illness. Battousai watched down at his feet, held his sword and raised it to the air. Saitou reacted swiftly and pulled out his sword and aimed at Battousai's weapon. He would not allow Okita to die by the hand of the 'man-slayer'. As Battousai's blade descended, a certain female thought.

Kaoru seeing the man coughing and body weak with disease, was drawn to the sympathy which she was entitled as human to feel. Running out she stood between the two and halted Kenshin, "no…enough blood has been spilt, the moon has witnessed too much…please…let us go…" she begged.

Okita watched as the woman stood between them both, in a way protecting him from Battousai's deathblow…

"Move away woman…"

"No…there is no battle to be won when your antagonist is broken…" she whispered…

Battousai never felt like killing a woman like today. This woman was a handful.

"We shall finish this another time Battousai, a time when your woman isn't here so she won't be ordering you around" the both Shinsen laughed and retired in the shadow.

"Kenshin?" she called seeing him standing perfectly still

"I should kill you"

She didn't answer, but she bit her lips.

"And I will kill you if you ever insult the ego of this hitokiri again" he coldly added

Pulling her by the hand he carried her off the Ishin Shishi headquarters. All the while Kaoru memorized the direction they took to get there.

The journey was silent, as a gap remain between them both.

'So much blood you have drunk and sipped, why do you stray your heart into rooms which offer only voids of emptiness. How do you deal with your frustrations and the very sin you endowed yourself in most indulgently? Blood and killing a primal burden in the chapters of your life…why must you sink your soul in the sulk of your mistakes?'

She looked at the trees as they rustled just so gently combing the winds that filtered through; she could see the shadow danced and draft with the moonlight. The tall grasses waved out to her and all she ever did feel was this lone empathy and sorrow for herself, and for …him, this fighting yet dying warrior.

"Come…quickly" he called…

She followed his suit and before she knew it, they had arrived at what seem to be an Inn. She looked at the placed, inspecting it for some two minutes, the place was a bit run-down but she didn't mind. Battousai knocked on the door.

Kaoru's attention was drawn to the knock on the door, and before her very eyes, a small opening opened to a pair of brown eyes.

"Himura-san? Is that you? Oh---and whose that behind you? You know the rules, no whores…"

'What does everyone have with calling me that?'

"She is not…" came his cold reply…

"She better not…come on in" she shut the piece and opened the door.

They both entered and Kenshin looked at the old woman, whispering something incoherently to her she nodded and smirked.

"Where should she sleep?" asked the old woman…

Kenshin didn't listen as he seem to walk away. Kaoru followed him and she called out.

"Kenshin" she called

He kept walking his strides timed to perfection.

"Kenshin…" she voiced again

He stopped. Turning his head to his shoulder he waited for her to respond.

"Are you angry at me?" she inquired… the tune of her voice somewhat hurt.

He walked away leaving her in the shadow of her thoughts to think. She sighed when she saw how tough the situation had become. It was no longer Rurouni Kenshin she was dealing with…she was dealing with a cold-blooded murderer. Her world was no longer civil and decided, all she did feel was a strange yonder that buried her in think bounds of dejection and unfathomed ambiguity.

Leaning her head lazily against the pole she despondently looked at the moon. Sighing yet another time, she wished the angel hadn't given her this wish in the first place. What was the use when their hearts were alternately angled from the next? Everything he did show made her sore in an insufferable heartache.

'Maybe I have no use afterall…maybe I was to die…die most distastefully'

"You seem burden child…" came an olden voice…

Kaoru sluggishly turned to the woman. "Perhaps…"

"You teenagers really have an awful way of answering the elderly. No respect for the old. So we're old and a bit senile, that doesn't mean we haven't gone through the same troubles…" the ancient voice jabbered…

Kaoru looked at the woman. Her face burned an immaculate burden.

"I apologize. It's just…I'm going through a lot right now. Again I apologize for my lack of manners…" she concluded.

The woman laughed a bit, her face though filled of wrinkles sparkled a beauty only the old could feel and likewise appreciate. "It's alright child…" the woman paused joining Kaoru as they watched the moon, "it's beautiful isn't it?" appealed the old woman…

"Hai…it most certainly is…"

"What is your name my child?" she implored…

"Watashi wa Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru" she replied

"Why the sorrow and pains my dear?"

"It's my life…it wrecks…" she labeled.

"Nonsense! Nothing in life wrecks dearest, its only if we want it too. Because we take things very much for granted, we forget to see we're often the ones in control, and because we forget those things, we feed our pains and let them seem that they're in control. But that isn't true my dear…life is really a wonderful thing…live the moment whilst it last" she hinted

"If what you say is true…then how do you deal with this nations blood and the very sins which you are apart of?" she reckoned

The woman went silent. "Sometimes, we have to contort, no road is smooth, no matter how colourful we wish to paint and control it…just remember that Kaoru-chan. What I do…is my job…and by and by, my only means of survival. You must understand, I don't try to be apart of the sin…I just try to be apart of humanity and however humanity is…I follow"

Kaoru bit the insides of her cheeks and couldn't help but feel so much more confused.

"Maa maa; you are young child, tonight is your night, so sleep. You are tired with burden and much pain." The woman observed seeing that Kaoru was barely awake by her fears. Kaoru followed the woman's accord and was lead to her own room.

"Sleep, your soul is weary, tomorrow, morn awaits your footsteps" she bade and with that was out. Kaoru stood in the room, it was so different from hers, but not really in a sense. Making her way to the futon she lied upon it huddling herself from all the grieves her heart layered on her. Closing her eyes, she tried dreaming of black the colour of her future death…

It was somewhere in the middle of the night Kaoru had repeated dreams of this beautiful young man, much like the man Kenshin had struck that night, but he was smiling and holding a beautiful woman's hand. She never managed to catch her name…but she was most certainly beautiful. Awaking from her dream, she looked around, it was still late.

'Oh gosh, I forgot. Kiyasato-san is still hurt…he'll die with those wounds.' Pushing the sheets off, she placed on her sandals and grabbed a few sheets and belongings that the old woman had placed out for her. Running through the blackness, she peeked and peeped trying to make out any silhouettes or forms. There was none, luckily for her. Tip-toeing out the room's area, she made her way past the hall area and finally there was the door leading out. Running toward it she opened the door and ran…

She followed the road her mind had mapped. The night was much colder as she could feel silver breaths on her. She ran though, not caring of the obscurities of the night. There in the same direction of the dojo, she made her way around it and still bleeding and groaning for his beloved, she ran out to him. His eyes were closed, tears falling down his face.

'He must have really loved her…I guess in a way, the greatest pain is not being able to go back to your lover one last time…never saying--- I love you' she thought sadly.

Touching his cheek, he blinked back… "T-Tomoe?"

"No… I'm not Tomoe, my name is Kaoru…" she paused…

"Kaoru?" he repeated…

"Yes…Kaoru. I'm going to take good care of you…" she trailed him into a deserted shack, must have been the mobs one, but she didn't care right now. Breaking a few pieces of wood, she placed one of the sheets on the floor and then she ran back out and dragged the half bleeding man in. She laid him on the sheet and began taking off his gi. He held her hands and he looked at her.

"W-Why?" he whispered…

"May you find some comfort that even I care. Please let me help you…" she begged…

He let her hands go and she weakly smiled. Ripping the gi she saw how deep his gash had been. It bled profusely and nothing seem to make it stop. Wiping the wound he groaned out…

"Agggh! It hurts…"

"I know it does…but I'm trying" she wiped the wounds, but every time she wiped the blood more would return.

"M-Maybe you should just leave me here…to die…" he stammered.

"Look at me" she looked straight into his eyes. "You have a woman to go after, you can not fail her, you can not fail Tomoe Yukishiro…" she fought…

"Y-you know Tomoe?" he quirked a brow…

Kaoru realized she said her surname. Sighing she nodded.

"Tomoe wanted you to know Kiyosato… she loved you and that she's waiting for you…" she paused tears falling down her face, "so don't fail her…"

He nodded. Swallowing the lump Kaoru ran out into the streets to get water, stealing some water from a barrel, she ran back to the shack and began washing off the wound. Getting a dry piece of cloth she pressed it against his wound causing him to groan and twist in pain.

The night phased as the cries of one man seem to evoke tears in the young woman. All Kaoru could do now was hope and pray he'd live. Holding him in an embrace for mental support, she whispered in his ear, "everything is going to be alright…"

_[To be Continued…]_

__

_[Author Notes from Archangel:_ [Posted by Fhb] Archangel isn't home, he's gone by his cousins for the weekend, I know I should have gotten his author notes, but he left so early today, fear not he'll be back soon!!

_[Authoress Notes from Female Hitokiri Battousai:_A pleasure it was to make this chapter. The idea was spoken about since last year. I'm sorry you guys had to wait such a long time for this update but the truth be told Archangel and myself are busy, he had finals and I had finals and we're not in the same class or anything, so it's hard. I'm sorry for the wait still. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading even if you did or didn't like it!! All the best and see you in the next chapter.

_Notes to clarify:_ Kaoru can get flashbacks of the original past. She sees things that Battousai (well this one in the fic) never saw, because she stopped him from ever going through with the flashbacks she saw. These flashbacks are from the Ova, but Battousai can't see them, because our tenshi won't allow him to…

**Please review!**

__

 


	3. Another chance 3

**_Another Chance…_**

**Archangel and Female hitokiri Battousai**

(R)- Angst, violence, romance, lemon {Greek, Christian and Japanese culture in one}

Syn: an angel grants kaoru the possibility to go ten days into the pass to undo the people who made Kenshin scars. Can she do it without going crazy from the sadness and hurt in her heart?

Kaoru awoke to the sweet and melodic sound of the chirping of the birds outside. The sun's rays were leaking through the roof of the old dilapidated hut in which she had been helping Kiyasoto to mend his wounds. A new day had risen to meet her feet. It was somewhat awkward to Kaoru that she lived a day without dying in hurt from Battousai's cold surface. A man as him was sin in scars and punctuated in bruises which none but his conscience could see. For such eyes that saw wounds grew damp at times and broke…and cried.

Kaoru wished his scars could fade, but she was no God, and God himself allowed men like Battousai to taste his wrath…but even God was compassionate and knew the hearts of men. A patient master of time. Kaoru watched over to her side and saw Kiyasoto lying comfortably on the rugged floor. Watching as he breathed in and out, and in again. A smile itched her face, a smile that cave light for another day. She was so elated. She had saved the man's life. Already, she noted to herself, part of her mission had been completed successfully. "Now", she thought, "Kenshin never has to marry Tomoe and be so emotionally distressed as he is in my time because of her death!" She smiled as she picked herself from off the floor and walked outside, being careful to lock the door behind her so that Kiyasoto would be safe. Yet when she thought of Tomoe, she wondered, is she right to do this? To break Tomoe from Kenshin. The man Kaoru had desperately fought for all her days, cried each night to have…was there anything right in this world that didn't feel so wrong?

Kaoru felt the world exhale on her slowly. She sighed to herself. Wrapped in such coils of confusion she looked at the bright morning that blinked and settled in her eyes. The world grew on wings and the brightest heaven for once was Earth. Leaves from the Japanese Maple trees fell toward her in a twirls and strange circles. The burgundy leaves reminded her of tarnish red hair that became aged. Would someday Kenshin's hair look this colour? She caught a leaf in her hand just watching the veins on the leaf. She didn't know what to think of her Kenshin home. She wondered though what was becoming of him? Was he missing her or as usual was she missing him?

'Tomoe'

Kaoru was certain she didn't want to think of Tomoe. She respected Tomoe correct, but down inside it hurt when Kaoru knew of Kenshin's former lover, the lover Battousai, Shinta and the rurouni loved dearly. It was something she could never take from him. That one perfect image of the most flawless Japanese woman. In a way Kaoru thought that opposites matched…but when she looked at Battousai, didn't that say she matched him? Kaoru was really frustrated now…

The world changes a colour everyday, a different sunrise begins and a different sunset dies. The night is never the same no matter how many times we look at the darkness, it is something only God and the few gifted ones can see...

Outside the door she watched down at her blood-drenched clothes. "I gotta get out of these clothes fast" she thought. Walking across the street she approached the barrel filled with water. She dipped her hands in and washed her hands thoroughly, watching as the water turned from clear to the crimson equivalent of blood. She sighed and turned around only to see a stranger watching her closely. The man grabbed her by her wrist and started to ask her some interrogative questions. "And what do we have here?" came a voice full of sardonic mock.

Kaoru scowled, "none of your business"

"Aye and she's feisty too…" the man pulled her by the chin looking into her sapphire eyes…

"Battousai wasn't giving it to you hmm honey?" he licked his lips…

"How dare you insult me so low?" Kaoru was angered deeply. She snapped at him and walked away furiously. Iizuka gave a smug look looking as the woman walked away into the distance. He could tell she was not the ordinary Japanese woman. From her zesty reply he might deduce she was from some local farmers- or poor shogun family. He smirk, 'a witty little girl like her could be a good remedy for that kid…' he thought whilst walking into the distance himself.

Kaoru walked hotly back to the Ishin shishi. The nerve of that guy, was he crazed perhaps out of his mind? She really didn't know. Scowling at the mere thought she frowned when she entered the headquarters. Slowly trailing back to her small room she lay down. 'Oh I need to get some sleep, or some sorta medication that reduces depression or mere-pain.' She held her head trying to reckon what it was.

The bed was cool and the room was tidy, everything she needed was here. Turning to the side she looked around, it reminded her of her room except for that one picture she took of the Kenshin-gumi. Already she started missing the group---but then her thoughts trail and her care suppressed, why should she care? I mean all her life she'd been caring and every time she did something bad happened and most instances might.

What room was there in her for caring when everything she did care for left her side? People she thought she loved only left her pain for so long--- she was only trapped inside the hollow of herself. The words she spoke were like nothingness to a ghost we may find in the dark. If so her words had lost its life…what was the reason to live? She thought for a long while just trailing in and out of reveries and memories, the most powerful of all images. They were basically burnt images on the memory walls, never to fade or never to be tarnished unlike dreams. Their life is always like running blood in our veins. Picking herself up from the sulk and dismay that embraced her she thought… 'I can't help caring…it is something buried in my nature. It is my mentality as a female and as my father's child'

Thinking about the old woman the night before---- she thought about what she said. Even she who donated to blood of mankind so coyly, lived with some sorta happiness and merit from it all. Rising to her feet she said to herself "I need to do something around here---uh to pull my weight"

Kaoru walked out her room trying to find the old lady. As she looked around Kaoru bounced up to a tall man who wore friendly features.

"I'm sorry sir…"

"It's quite alright little miss, and whom might you be?" he asked, the man's eyes piercing into her own. The brown eyes and hair really said the unspoken.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru…" she said quietly…

"Such a pretty name… well on your way now…good day" he bowed lightly leaving her to be.

She smiled. Not knowing that was Kenshin's boss. Outside the sun was shining mercilessly on everything. Kaoru frowned. In the distance Kaoru saw the old woman tending to her garden. Another smile broke her solace-empathic face. The face of a dying beauty. Approaching the woman silently she stopped at a close distance, her form providing a shadow and a shade for the old woman. The woman looked up at the same weary-sad blue eyes.

"Excuse me," she said,

"I know last night I was not in the best of moods. Forgive me again. I do not wish to burden you, so please, if there is anything I can do around the headquarters so that I may repay you for your kindness---then please tell me. I am bare of money---and my services is all I can provide you" The old woman smiled.

Dusting off her kimono she stood to the young woman. She held the young woman's hand, "my dear…you sound so ruined. Your words no matter what kind of deliverance you try to give, there is a fondness of sadness that breathes with it…" she said quietly. Kaoru looked at the flowers she had been planting…

"I do not understand"

"Then do not hurt your mind too"

Kaoru nodded.

Accepting the young woman's offer because truth be told she really did need an extra pair of hands, she asked Kaoru to fetch her some water and some items from the shop down the road.

Kaoru raced down the road, hurrying to do her part so that she could return to check on Kiyasoto that afternoon. Already the sun was high in the sky giving the day bright light and Kyoto a new yellow. After purchasing the necessary items, she went further down the road until she arrived at a river. There, she filled her bucket with water, just admiring nature as it was. So coy, so untamed and yet so downright beautiful. Her father once described her as nature for the wildness and the untamed beauty it rivaled in the world. When Kaoru heard her father told her that she scowled. She found nature was simply ugly, only bush and green vegetation, but now looking at it more carefully, nature truly was a green goddess of her own. Proceeding home she hummed a sad tune to herself, was it self-pity or was it just something unconscious she liked to do?

On her way, she became surprised. Whom else could be standing before her but Battousai himself. She froze in her tracks watching him in his eyes. Battousai watched back intently and then Kaoru spoke up. "Hi," she began, "how are you, Kenshin?" Battousai got angry. "Don't call me that in public!" he snorted at her. "My name is Battousai, Hitokiri Battousai… get use to it!" he exclaimed.

"Would you like to be known that all your life, or is something you just say to scare me?" she rivaled his words.

Battousai smirked within, this girl really didn't like herself. From the beginning he met her he could tell she wasn't normal. And it really irked and irritated the hell out of him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kaoru asked subtly…her voice soft and volume gentle

Battousai turned his head away, she was egging him on slowly and she would have a blow she'd never forget, he was most certain about it.

Kaoru's face grew sour and sad. Her eyes were lost on his form as he disappeared into the trail toward the town. Starting to walk again she thought of more important things to take care of. Running back to the establishment to make up for the time she wasted chatting with Battousai she felt the evening draw closer.

"I'm back!" she shouted.

"Welcome back Kaoru-chan, got everything I asked for?" the old woman asked whilst wiping a bowl.

"Hai"

"Excellent, you can afternoon off my dear"

"Are you certain?"

"Most positively…you go along now." She smiled.

"Arigatou" Kaoru bowed.

Kaoru took up some of the important things needed before she left for Kiyosato that afternoon. She took a sheet, some water, some rations and so forth, just the basics for a wounded man. Watching through her window she saw the evening slowly dying. Kaoru irked in worry.

'I have to hurry.' Picking up the contents she left for her small journey, closer she came whilst evening died quicker. Finally reaching the hut she sighed out in relief.

Inside Kiyasoto lay on the ground of the abandoned hut. Kaoru opened the door and let herself in quietly so as not to wake him. The door creaked as it opened and Kiyasoto slowly got up.

"Miss??"

"Oh I'm sorry I waked you" she chew on her bottom lip…

"It's quite alright. I wanted to tell you something" he whispered…

"Oh?"

"Thank you," he said. "I know how much you have done to help me and I can't thank you enough"

Kaoru urged him to not worry about it and then offered him something to eat. Kiyasoto agreed greedily since he had not eaten anything since lunch the previous day. After his meal, Kiyasoto asked Kaoru, "You said you knew my Tomoe… what is it that you know about her?"

Kaoru replied, "All I do know is she was a very fond woman who has the coy will to take a heart of a man and bring it to peace"

Kiyosato never knew what Kaoru meant, but the look in her eyes were so peaceful he dare not ask her what it meant.

"Please… would you describe the love of your life to me?" she continued. Kiyasoto acknowledged since he took any chance to tell the tale of his beloved Tomoe.

"She's the sweetest girl you'd probably meet in your life. She's quite modest I say, with her plums and blues and whites. Her face is framed on either side with her beautiful long hair, and her favourite perfume is the summers white plum" he smiled remembering Tomoe

"She's kind, gentle, beautiful and in a way… you remind me of her" Kaoru was shocked at that statement. "Me…similar to Tomoe-san?!…ha-ha-ha, very funny!" she thought.

As the time wasted the darkness enveloped the light. Night was officially here. Kaoru looked out at the sky, it was dark. The old woman would have her scolded for this. Yes she said to take the afternoon off but not the night too. Kaoru proceeded to leave since the skies threaten to rain. Saying her farewells to the man, she locked the hut and proceeded back home.

Across town a young man was walking home in the sudden shower of the rain. His entire form was soaked from the rain. His dull-fiery locks were wet and clung to his face innocently. It was like they invited you to say he was a lost little boy while on the contrary he was the devil's spawn disguise in the cloak of innocence. He kept walking until he noticed something was jittering in his surrounding. The ki alteration was up and he suddenly knew, he was not alone.

……………A woman in a drunk state of mind took her umbrella walking out into the rainy streets from the bar she'd been in.

Bursting from the shadow a ninja perched high on a roof looking down at the young Battousai. Sending his kunai toward Battousai, the boy went from defensive to offensive and then back to defensive. The ninja was skilled but not good enough to defeat the famed slasher.

……………Closer and closer she approached… 

Then out of the darkness a shackle-blade (what's the name of that thingee?) was flung at Battousai's throat, the ninja pulled strenuously but the Battousai was not coming down without a fight. Kenshin pulled the chain causing the ninja to fling a dart at him, Battousai slashed it.

……………And closer she came… 

Leaping from the roof the ninja approached quicker and quicker to the young slayer with a blade fisted tight in his hands. Battousai dodged the blade and then lunged his blade through and through the ninja.

Alas she had finally stopped. Battousai panted heavily, his lungs burning for air. Blood fell as rain drenching his hair, his face and most of his body.

Seeing white plums in the water perched so sadly he slowly averted his eyes upward until he met her. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was marveled and flawless with indescribable beauty. Her clothes, her face and her umbrella were bathed in blood. She wore a sad expression for him.

"Even a child can cause the rain to bleed" she whispered

Battousai dropped his sword. His eyes in shock. Had she just said that? The man who was suppose to be fending for everyone's tomorrow had gotten reprimanded so badly? Tomoe feeling weak and light-headed began falling to the floor after witnessing such a horrific act. Battousai ran to her. The rain fell on them and the beginning of a new chapter was written. Battousai felt himself beaten in the rain…

'You…' he thought looking at the woman in his arms…

'What do you mean a child can cause the rain to bleed?' He did not know…like so many countless times.

**Archangel's Notes**: This was interesting. Finished it in an hour. That's very weird but I know what caused it… FHB, my dearest, is a great inspiration!

**FHB's Notes**: Okay people Archangel may have written it in an hour but it was "me" yes me who filled in the gaps. From his 2 pages it went to 7. See how much I love you people. Okay I'll shut up. Well the draft for this chapter is mainly Archangel's work, and we give him a big round of applause. Yay!! Good work koishii!!

Review plz…


	4. Another chance 4

_**Another Chance…**_

**Archangel and Female hitokiri Battousai**

(R)- Angst, violence, romance Greek, Christian and Japanese culture in one

Syn: an angel grants kaoru the possibility to go ten days into the pass to undo the people who made Kenshin scars. Can she do it without going crazy from the sadness and hurt in her heart?

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Running somewhere away from everything, I shelter something in my bosom which has opened my eyes to truth. A bleeding dark truth. Running under a raining sky of tears, I seek shelter. As the rain falls, the weight in my hands become heavier. It feels like I hold a sin in my hands, but I won't admit it. I can't. The wind is cold and the night is pitch. The lanterns on the streets grow dim and its almost as if its too unbearable to see where I'm running to.

Still I hold this young woman in my hands. She is barely breathing, and from the scent of her breath she was drunk. Looking down at her just momentarily, I can see the blood I've spilt on her innocence.

Running far, into the distance, I still run with her, hoping to the reach the Ishin in safety.

Tonight my mission has gone completely wrong.

Because I am known as the bad guy.

--

--

--

For hours lying on my bed, I could think of nothing but Kenshin. I could see things I never could. And when I saw these images, these, these flashbacks, they always came with a woman I could never see. She was there, perfect, loyal and at his side in every image, in everything. In a sense it confused Kaoru. 'Why can I see these things? Images of Kenshin with a woman. Constantly they're together. She comforts him and in positive way becomes the only thing he has to call his. I fear to some extinct this is the legend's wife, Tomoe.' She sighs, 'every image I see of her, I can never make out her face. It's always blurred or always turned away. Why? Why can't I make out her face?'

The images race within, the flashbacks come alive, and the pain it resumes full pace.

The candle dims in the room, as Kaoru stares at the ceiling, seeing things she could never see before in her life. And then like a heartbeat, it made sense. If Kaoru did not know any better, she'd say these things came from the original past she was not meant to interfere in.

Then a single imagine burst past all the others. Kaoru gasped for air as she narrowed her eyes and began seeing something she wish she did not…

_A woman walks under a sky bleeding in blood and rain. She stops. She looks up…her eyes are dense with a colour of burgundy…the colour of blood in its richest hues. She blinks back…_

"You…you caused the rain to bleed" Kaoru barely whispered the same words of a past that she was never a part of. Haunted by the ghostly flashbacks, she breathed deeply. Closing her eyes tightly, Kaoru cringed inside and then in the perfect darkness of all her heart, two perfect tears fell…

'And all I would ever have to do is run away from this madness which is denser than blood…'

Kaoru still saw in her mind…a picture of this new girl in an Era that was not welcoming. A manslayer who was too blind to break free and soldiers, who's hearts were sewn to war. In all her infamous worry and the pains of her heart, Kaoru was not feeling any success. True, she saved Kiyosato, but nothing seem to change. All that did change was Kenshin's hate to her. For unknown reasons he hated her, descriptively it riddled in his eyes.

Clutching herself tightly, she gritted her teeth wanting to scream so hard. The times were so different. Back home her Kenshin was so wonderful, gosh, in a sense, she regretted even making such a big fuss about everything, but now, she was facing the music. The music of pain. 'I don't fit in. It's clear Kenshin doesn't want me, around. This world doesn't welcome me anymore. It's talented in hate and bullshit. Everybody is the same thing, nobody, not even the man I would do anything for can understand me. Why, why am I so tortured? Why am I left in a resounding darkness where I am the only one who cares to the find the light? T-This isn't right, it's just hypocrital bullshit'

Already her lungs burned, and her eyes were sending clear streams of water cascading. Small beautiful rivulets trickled down magically, lighting her face to a beautiful sadness.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"You know the rules Himura, no whores…"

"She is not a whore"

"Hmm, this is the second one Himura. How many more women are you going to bring here? I run a respectable Inn you know, not some brothel." She snarled.

Kenshin looked at her. His eyes flashing gold. Like the cold temperature around him, his voice had also dropped octaves low.

"Open, the door. Now" came that devoid voice that often was used at one's death.

The woman huffed before shutting the eye piece. Ten seconds later, the door opened.

"Another woman I see" Okani rudely said.

"Yes?"

"Humph. You hitokiris, there's no end to the surprises is there?" Okani asked looking up at the drenched soldier.

"No, 'guess not" he whispered.

The woman sighed.

"Leave her here. Looking at her, she's a pretty girl. Far too pretty to be a whore. Leave her, I'll dry her up and you'll come back for her" she said.

He nodded. Going to his room, he entered, quickly stripping himself of his drenched clothes. Wiping his cold skin with a towel, he shook his head back and forth getting all the water out. Pulling the strap from his hair, he drove his hand through his locks before adding back the strap.

Exiting the room, he returned to the kitchen where Tomoe was leaned against the wall, dry and in a yukata. Her head was leaned against her shoulder as she was slowly sliding down the wall. Kenshin picked her up, carrying her to his room.

Placing her down on the futon he let his eyes stare back at her. For sure everyone was going to think he was a very sexual player when they saw Tomoe. It was the second woman he'd brought home, that meant a second explanation to Katsura.

Usually Kenshin's not affected by mere girls or women, but it seems lately they've been changing him. Even though change was what he desperately wanted deep within himself, he reckoned he was an assassin, something so coarse its impossible to change.

Sitting near the window, he looked out at the rain. Slowly his thoughts trailed to Kaoru and how she had affected his life. To him it was crazy how someone he didn't know, knew everything there was to know about him. Even those kept secrets from all. It confused him as well as amazed him. For starters, how could somebody know the secrets you never told, or the experiences or feelings they never endured? It was just very odd.

"Hmm" moaned a tired drunk female.

Kenshin was awoken from his train of thoughts by the site of the awaking woman. The woman slowly opened her eyes and watched around the room. As she glanced around, she noticed the young boy at the window, staring out. Battousai's senses were highly developed and he quickly felt her eyes upon him. He turned around and watched back at her with not one emotion upon his face.

"You're awake aye?" he sarcastically asked.

"Where am I?" questioned Tomoe softly, still scanning the room for a clue as to where she was. Looking down at the clothes she wore, worry crossed her face. Breathing deeply she asked "Why did you bring me here?"

Battousai had no answer for her. True, why couldn't he just leave her in the rain to drown herself or better yet get raped by the late-looters.

"Figure it out" came that cold expression

"I asked a question" she drew again.

"And I gave an answer. Figure, it out" he hissed.

"Good sir, spare me the fact that you have killed so brawly in front of me, all I ask is why I am here"

"Imagine, being left on the streets, late at the night. The world is sleeping, the rain is falling, but evil minds are about. Leaving you there meant two things, one to drown in the oncoming floor or be raped by vagabonds." He uttered coldly.

"Then, then I-I guess I should be owing you an apology. Samanu-san." With that she bowed.

Battousai was very impressed. Not much people did that, regardless how feared he was. Returning his gaze outside the window he watched the darkness of the night.

--

--

--

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" a voice whispered, "Wake up. You need to wake up. Aghh, wake up, come on, wake up already, Kiyosato needs you."

Kaoru hesitantly woke up, only to view the disappearance of a bright light inside her room. Knowing that it was the angel Celeste, she decided to go to the place where Kiyasoto was left to rest, not knowing what trouble would befall her before the night was over. She looked up towards the wall of her room taking her bokken which hung as a display. She crept stealthily out her room and unto the hall. The very dark hall. She could hear the sound of rain.

'Oh great, just what I need, God's blessings!' Kaoru thought cruelly.

It was about midnight when Kaoru made her run from the Ishin. Opening the backdoor silently, she made her way on the streets of the wet Kyoto.

Following her form were golden eyes that could not sleep, at least, not so early. Leaving her to be, he entered his room lying against the wall holding his blades near him.

Kaoru on the other hand was following the recurring white light. Celeste appeared again and confronted her.

"Make haste!" she cried. "I don't have a very good feeling about tonight, so please be fast and at your best."

Kaoru nodded and ran off into the shadows of the night.

Smoking against the wall, a man smirked at the sight of the woman. Throwing the cigar to the floor, a man with a thin mustache and drunk beady eyes saw a figure run by, a figure of a girl. Iizuka smirked. Unknown to him, it was Kaoru. He leaned off the wall thinking there might be more of her friends up ahead. He hurried toward the barren road and pursued the shadowy character. Trailing stealthily behind her, trying to see who it was, he stopped suddenly. She had stopped and was suspicious. Looking around into the dead of the night, Kaoru saw no one. Yet she could not stop feeling that someone had their eyes fixated upon her. She took out her bokken and kept it in her hand. Iizuka then realized who it was and became very interested in where she was heading off to at such an ungodly hour.

Kaoru on the other hand ran like never before to escape whoever it was lurking in the dark. Turning around she saw no one. Iizuka basically didn't want to run, his excuse exactly. Why run? Besides, it didn't bother him she had a 'way' doing things. Turning around to go back home, he wondered what Kenshin would think when he told him. Meanwhile Kaoru had arrived at her destination. She unlocked the door and slid it open. Inside she saw Kiyosato struggling to pick himself up from the ground. He seemed to be in great pain and was looking for a way to end it. Thankfully Kaoru had arrived in the nick of time and prevented the failure of her mission. For if Kiyosato died then everything will be as in her future. This was the one thing she did not want. She took care of Kiyosato until he could rest peacefully once more. She left him asleep, with a bowl of fresh water next to him. Silently, she left the room and locked the door. It was just after two in the morning when she'd finish her task. The angel Celeste appeared to her in the usual bright flash of light.

"It's a really good thing you woke me up" Kaoru said. "Thank you so much for not letting my mission become a failure. I appreciate it."

Angel Celeste nodded. "It is my mission, Kaoru," she replied.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Kaoru reached back to the place she was staying. She turned to say goodbye to Celeste, but she had already vanished out of sight. She silently opened the door and crept in.

A dark blue dawn arose. There already standing tall in the cool air of a new day was a young woman whose heart burned a story of its own. Her lover dead and her murderer under her nose, she finds herself in two worlds, one in honour to revenge her fiancés death, the other to fall back into the boundary of sanity. But every tear that fell from her face and she tasted, became a sin for her to understand. Became a burden than was invisible.

'My name is Akira (or is it Kiyosato, whatever) Tomoe. I swear from the very words of my mouth, Hitokiri Battousai will be slaughtered, by a soft hand, a gentle hand, that shall feed into his heart, and before his eyes that he would learn to love me for, I shall rip that heart of his and feed it to the dogs. For my love…for my Kiyosato…for you…my beloved…' a tear fell down her face when she felt his spirit in the wind.

Okani awoke that morning, the old woman letting out a tired yawn whilst rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Ohayo…" came a soft velvet voice. Full of maimed graciousness.

The woman smiled.

"Good morning…you must be that miss Kenshin brought in last night…" the old woman scratched her head looking at the girl as she listened tentatively to the woman.

"Kenshin?" she repeated… "that gentleman…with the red hair and --- and" Tomoe paused thinking of his blade. The same blades zoomed up dripping blood… her lovers blood. She screwed her eyes shut. 'No…not now…' Tomoe lightly rubbed her temple. Fluttering open her eyes she looked at the woman, "yes I know him."

"Come Tomoe…come help me feed those men…" Okani spoke, "those greedy silly men" Okani was hoping to get at least a little giggle, but whatever it was, that hindered Tomoe from smiling certainly made Okani deduct, as Kaoru, this woman was also hurting. But as Kaoru, Tomoe showed her sadness in the perfection of patience. It was indeed a gift as well to behold…but how much of a gift is it when you can't even smile!

**_--Knock knock knock.--_**

"Ms. Kaoru get up," came a voice. "Katsura wants to speak with you immediately!"

After some seconds of silence, she replied, "What for?" She dragged herself up and changed into something more appropriate. Some minutes later, she stood outside the room of Katsura. She was allowed in and asked to sit.

"Good morning Ms. Kaoru, please, sit" came the soft toned gentleman.

"I am Katsura, but I guess you already know that" the man said

"Yes I do" she paused, "may I ask, what's this about?" she asked interestedly.

"Oh just some news I've heard about you" he paused to look at her intently.

"News?"

"Yes, news" he paused to sip his tea, "are you aware of the term konichi?" he asked.

"Yes. I am. Why?"

"Well, last night Himura-san and Iziiuka-san both saw you leaving our premises. Women usually don't leave the Ishin at midnight. I mean, what business is there for such a young woman as yourself to be on the unruly streets that late?" he asked.

"I have my reasons" came her snappy response.

"Well Ms. Kaoru, your reasons may not be good enough for me not to suspect you're a konichi (female ninja). Now let me ask you, are you a konichi, for the Shinsen, for somebody?" he asked interestedly.

"Look, I don't know where you'd get that idea, but I'm no konichi okay?" she sounded ticked off, and man she looked it too.

"Okay. My second question would be how do you know about Kenshin? He says you know quite a bit about him, how?" he asked

"Lets just say if I told you the question would be, would you believe me. In fact Katsura-san, I know quite a lot about everyone. The Ishin, the Shinsen, even you." She said.

"Oh? Mine explaining?" he asked.

"Why not! What I know about you is that your heart was in a good place, but that crashed. You became so corrupted in the Bakumastu war that you didn't even realize you were beginning to lose it. War is something you really can't stop. You push these men, some of them boys into a battle that will plague their lives, forever. You're a good man, with an alive conscious an era like this, but have you ever imagined, ever thought, that after the war, the mark of killing a man or sin of losing a life creates scars of trauma? Mr. Katsura, I know a lot about all of you, and all of you are alike. Corrupted" she whispered.

"So you say"

"So I know"

"Let me ask you Kaoru, very seriously, how do you know Kenshin?" he asked.

"Kenshin." She sighs, "how could I not? Since young his life has been sad. Lost both his parents to some disease, grew up in a slave-trade, became talented in Hiten Mitsurugi and resounds his name as the Battousai. How could I not know the crying child in the legend? He's just a boy Katsura. Manipulated by you. How much will you whisper in his ear to kill this one and that one? How much more blood will fall? Come on, this isn't sense, this is nonsense. I really wish Katsura-san, that your wife could really look you in the eye and love you 'coz damn, I don't know how she does it" she uttered.

"Silence" he hushed her.

"Just telling you the truth, no need to get all 'defensy' on me" she said sarcastically.

"You know a lot about everyone. I don't know how but I'll respect it for the while, eventually you will return and tell me everything, including the truth. For now, I'll let you go on thin warnings. Break the rules of the Ishin and you'll suffer the price" he spoke in a warning-tone.

"Understood?" he asked

"Yup, can I kindly go now?" she sounded like a bored twelve year old.

"Yes."

"Good" she got up leaving him to be, "nice talking to you" she said before shutting the shoji shut.

Katsura sighed. She knew so much about Kenshin. Was Kenshin in trouble? Katsura didn't know.

As Kaoru was lead away from Katsura's office. She bowed her head remembering everything they discussed. Not looking where she was walking, she came crashing into someone.

Falling flat to the ground, she looked across at the girl.

Seeing all the clothes on the ground, Kaoru felt bad for not looking at where she was walking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." Kaoru began helping her.

"It's okay. It's my fault, not yours." She whispered softly.

"Hah! No, don't say that, its totally my fault. See, I have klutz on me" Kaoru pointed out.

The girl giggled lightly. "You're very funny"

"I try" she paused, "you know, I haven't seen you around. Are you new or something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Just arrived last night" she spoke softly.

"Oh, well um, I'm Kaoru, who're you?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh forgive me and my bad manners, I'm Tomoe Yukishiro" she smiled lightly at the young woman.

It was then Kaoru lost her humour and everything happy-go-lucky.

'T-This is Tomoe?'

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Archangel + Fhb authors' notes: We updated? Lol, okay, very sorry for taking that long. N-ways, I hope you guys like the update, it's a bit different from what some of you have thought but its gonna develop. _

_Words to memorize:_

_Konichi/Kunichi- a female assassin or ninja._

**Please review!**


End file.
